Mascara
by tookuni
Summary: Un soir où Sasuke passe se faire soigner chez elle, il découvre Sakura tentant laborieusement de se faire belle. Il se trouve vite emporté dans le tourbillon d'événements que déclenche cette activité intrigante, et finit même par se prendre au jeu.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mascara

Auteur : Tookuni

Genre : Scène de vie, Humour, PWP, le moins d'OOC possible, ce sera comme toujours, selon interprétation.

Rating : T

Résumé : Un soir où Sasuke passe se faire soigner chez elle, il découvre Sakura tentant laborieusement de se mettre sur son trente et un. Il se trouve vite emporté dans le tourbillon d'événements que déclenche cette activité intrigante, et finit même par se prendre au jeu. Sakura trouvera en lui un allié de taille inattendu en matière d'esthétique, mais une soirée si fièrement commencée finira-t-elle réellement d'une manière aussi simple ?

Notes :

Parce que les ninjas eux aussi devraient avoir droit à leurs heures de gloire physiques et que, quand on regarde la beauté que devient Naruto sous le crayon de certains pros du fanart, on est en droit de s'amuser un peu. Il fallait bien que je fasse ça un jour…

Merci de bien vouloir considérer que chaque personnage de Naruto a son propre charme. Que beaucoup de gens trouvent que Naruto est beau gosse sous ses airs de boulet, que d'autres pensent que Sasuke n'est pas un grand maniaque de l'apparence, même s'il change de tenues plus de fois que Sakura toutes saisons réunies, et que, par conséquent, selon vos points de vue, j'ai fait d'énormes OOC physiques et moraux.

Ce devait être un one-shot court, mais il y a eu de l'incruste, et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard pour reculer…

Je sais, les boites de nuit n'existent visiblement pas à Konoha, pardonnez-moi pour l'actualisation, après tout, ils ont bien des caméras pour l'examen chuunin…

Ils m'entrainent… au bout de la nuit… Les démons de minuit ! Ils m'entrainent… jusqu'à l'insomnie… les fantômes de l'ennui… !

Mascara

_Chapitre 1_

Sasuke Uchiha n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez sa coéquipière jusqu'à il y avait quelques temps. Sasuke Uchiha ne l'avait d'autant jamais fait qu'il avait toujours eu peur qu'elle l'interprète de travers, du moins tente quoi qu'il en soit de le violer le pas de la porte de sa chambre passé. A présent qu'elle avait dix huit ans et semblait plus raisonnable, il considérait cependant qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il n'irait jamais chez Sai, par exemple, qui tenait absolument à comparer la taille de son pénis à celle de Naruto, pour d'obscures raisons qu'il refusait de comprendre. En revanche, chez Sakura, c'était devenu possible.

Il s'y était rendu ce jour suite à une vilaine mission où il s'était récolté quelques blessures. Il avait pris l'habitude de foncer chez elle plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital où les trois quarts des infirmières le regardaient comme un demi-dieu et tenaient absolument à l'ausculter de tous côtés. Même une simple égratignure infectée à la jambe déclenchait des pamoisons malsaines et des batailles au cœur de l'hôpital. Lorsque Tsunade en personne lui avait gentiment demandé d'éviter de s'y présenter, il avait hésité avant de décider que Sakura était la plus à même de répondre à sa demande. Depuis un an maintenant, il se rendait donc chez elle à chaque fois qu'il avait un souci physique.

Sakura était peut-être ninja, mais elle restait une fille. Son appartement était donc bien rangé, propre, un peu trop rose à son goût, mais simple. On s'y sentait très à l'aise. Elle l'autorisait même à faire des siestes sur son lit lorsqu'il était vraiment épuisé et qu'il devait rester avec elle en observation.

Elle n'avait pas parue étonnée de sa demande. A ses dires, Naruto également avait pris cette habitude étrange et apaisante. Mais Naruto était bruyant et dévastateur, il était beaucoup moins bien accepté que lui, qui savait se faire oublier.

Ce soir là, Sasuke était donc rentré par la fenêtre dans la pièce principale, surprenant Sakura en pleine préparation de soirée. Elle sortait rarement, et quand c'était le cas, uniquement avec des filles. D'après elle, Ino tenait beaucoup à passer quelques nuits en boite de temps en temps, que ce soit dans l'espoir de trouver le prince charmant –en boite, allons donc- ou simplement pour s'amuser en dansant. Il ne savait pas si Sakura était douée en danse, ne connaissait que par témoignages l'ambiance des boites, et Sakura lui avait formellement interdit d'y aller. A ses dires, non seulement il détesterait ça, et il était d'accord sur ce point, mais en plus il se ferait harceler sexuellement par la moitié du night club.

Sasuke n'était pas près de danser de toute façon. Si jamais il se rendait à une soirée, il passait plutôt son temps à boire au bar comme un trou, oubliant les hurlements sonores de ses camarades, n'étant venu que pour être le spectateur diverti d'une longue nuit masculine endiablée.

Il n'avait donc jamais demandé à Sakura s'il pouvait l'accompagner, ne serait-ce que par simple curiosité. Restait aussi la possibilité qu'elle prendrait peut-être cela pour une avance, une invitation. Il était insensible, certes, mais il ne voulait pas la décevoir non plus. Qui plus est, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde risquer leur nouvelle amitié et la faire revenir à l'état de groupie stupide pour un caprice.

L'appartement d'habitude si rangé et si propre était, ce soir là, jonché de tout ce qu'une demoiselle digne de ce nom était censée conserver dans ses armoires. L'armoire était vide, d'ailleurs, avait constaté Sasuke avec amusement.

« Oh ! Bonsoir Sasuke-kun ! lança soudain une voix provenant de la salle de bain. J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Sakura apparut alors. Sakura ? En était-il bien sur ? Enfin, quelque personne que ce soit aurait-elle réellement reconnue présentement « Sakura » ? Sakura, une kunoichi accomplie, violente et bornée, masculine dans ses vêtements féminins. Sakura, un peu fleur bleue, timide parfois, haïssant les pervers et les frappant au moindre écart. Sakura, si pudique, pensait-il, si jolie, si femelle… Sakura se promenait en sous vêtements roses en dentelles dans un appartement dont elle était propriétaire, et qui ressemblait pourtant d'avantage à la porcherie de Naruto après un lendemain de fête arrosée.

« Désolée pour le désordre, je sors ! » lança-t-elle en passant devant lui, étudiant en vitesse son corps de haut en bas et de bas en haut pour voir si ce n'était pas grave.

Sasuke déglutit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager et plus si affinités la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Aucune importance… commença-t-il finalement, décidant que la frénésie dont Ino faisait preuve lors d'une après-midi shopping avait du gagner partiellement Sakura.

Rahh ! Bordel ! Où est passé cette saloperie de bas de merde ? jura Sakura, lui coupant la parole, une chose étrange ressemblant à une ceinture avec des pinces lui ornant désormais la taille.

Sakura, je vais foutre du sang partout », remarqua Sasuke, constatant que son bras se remettait à saigner.

Sakura se retourna un instant, réalisant que Sasuke faisait son possible pour ne pas mettre de terre sur le parquet recouvert de vêtements et divers accessoires, et fit un signe de tête un peu plus professionnel. Sasuke retrouvait presque Sa Sakura. Presque, parce que Sakura n'avait visiblement toujours pas réalisé qu'elle était en sous-vêtements devant lui.

« Argh ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Surtout, ne touche à rien, et file dans la salle de bain ! Je fais bouillir de l'eau et j'arrive ! Et ne salis rien ! »

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se rendit dans la pièce désignée et se débarrassa en constatant avec soulagement que la salle de bain avait été épargnée par le cyclone. Il pourrait au moins déposer ses affaires malmenées et dégoutantes dans la baignoire sans se faire désintégrer.

Sakura revint vite, couverte cette fois par une sorte de robe de chambre légère, qui devait aussi porter un nom qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tu as le temps au moins ? demanda-t-il, tentant d'oublier la scène traumatisante qu'il venait de vivre.

Oh oui ! s'exclama Sakura en pansant la plaie après avoir fait le nécessaire. J'ai encore deux heures, mais sait-on jamais. Et puis, une fille est toujours très longue à se préparer.

Je viens de comprendre… » commenta sarcastiquement Sasuke.

Sasuke s'était demandé si Sakura n'était pas réellement complètement, et simplement distraite par sa préparation. Il n'en était toujours pas certain, mais il était désormais persuadé que ce genre de chose était important pour elle.

« Ino en fait toujours tout un plat si je ne fais pas d'effort, et je ne veux pas perdre contre elle ! se justifia Sakura. J'ai fini par me prendre au jeu ! ajouta-t-elle, souriant un peu nerveusement, étant persuadée qu'elle devait avoir l'air stupide aux yeux de Sasuke.

Pas de problème. Je… comprends », mentit Sasuke.

Le brun prit le temps de se changer tandis que la jeune femme s'éclipsait pour repartir à ses occupations principales. A savoir, selon Sasuke, foutre un bordel incommensurable dans un bel appartement, d'ordinaire impeccable, qui n'avait absolument rien demandé.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Sakura s'étudiait devant un miroir et sembla ne pas le remarquer. Elle passait devant elle quatre ou cinq robes différentes sans sembler se décider. Si c'était à cela que ressemblait une soirée de préparation de fiesta féminine, Sasuke était vraiment très content de ne pas en être une. Il fit un peu de place sur le canapé pour s'asseoir et la regarda faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne d'une question :

« Sasuke, tu préfères laquelle ? »

Sasuke se demanda s'il n'était pas tombé dans une dimension jusqu'alors inconnue, ou s'il n'allait pas simplement se réveiller. Il y a fort longtemps, si la jeune femme l'avait accueilli chez lui en des termes un peu moins officiels que d'être son hôpital privé, elle lui aurait peut-être posé une question comme ça. Pour connaitre ses gouts, pour le séduire, pour savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle et peut-être même tenter une approche sensuelle de sa personne.

Sasuke réalisa que tout ceci était impossible, et que, par conséquent, Sakura lui demandait réellement son avis sur la question, sans aucun préjugé, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il hésita, puis fit un signe de tête interrogatif. Sakura sembla analyser son expression à la perfection, puisqu'elle repassa les robes devant elle. Sasuke finit par en désigner deux. Sakura se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas quoi choisir et cela l'embarrassait.

« La rose, soupira Sasuke. Elle te ressemble.

Ah ! Merci Sasuke ! Elle est plus simple, mais je suis plus à l'aise ! »

C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. L'autre robe était certes magnifique, cintrée, moulante jusqu'aux mollets, mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Sakura d'avoir l'air d'une femme fatale. Elle n'était pas, à ses yeux, faite pour ce rôle, et elle serait en effet bien plus à l'aise dans la robe rose pâle légère qui révélait sa taille parfaite, les belles formes arrondies de sa poitrine peu opulente, et ses jambes musclées bien dessinées.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais 'va falloir que je trouve des chaussures à mettre avec… continua Sakura, visiblement peu impressionnée par le fait que Sasuke soit devenu son conseiller relooking personnel de façon tout à fait naturelle.

Prends des blanches, commença Sasuke, se sentant tout à coup concerné, sans savoir pourquoi, par l'activité visiblement passionnante de la jeune fille.

Ok. Ah ! Je sais ! »

Sakura plongea sous une pile de tissus et de cartons et en sorti une paire de chaussures incroyables, oscillant entre les ballerines d'une danseuse et les talons aiguilles d'une belle femme accomplie, blanches et pures, pas trop hautes. Elle les enfila et regarda le résultat aussitôt dans le grand miroir qui ornait la pièce. C'était parfait. Elle était jolie comme un cœur.

Sasuke se demanda pourquoi la stupide expression de Yamato était venue dans sa tête à ce moment là, mais il décréta que c'était ce qui définissait véritablement le mieux Sakura en cet instant.

« Tu es prête maintenant ? interrogea Sasuke, intrigué par le rituel étrange que la jeune femme effectuait.

Non, pas encore, mais il faut d'abord ranger tout ça. »

Sasuke obtempéra. Sakura se demandait ce qu'il arrivait à son coéquipier, qui aurait, en temps normal, déguerpi sans demander son reste après s'être fait soigner. Elle n'oserait surement pas lui poser la question. De toute façon, elle était bien trop contente de trouver un peu de temps à partager sans gène avec son camarade si froid et si distant.

Le placard et les commodes furent remis en place bien facilement. Sasuke était un grand maniaque, c'était bien connu, et il avait même réussi à trouver comment on pliait un soutien-gorge sans que Sakura ait quoi que ce soit à lui dire. Elle avait manqué rougir lorsqu'il avait découvert quelques pièces de lingerie intime qu'elle conservait pour des occasions comme celle de ce soir, ou peut-être pourquoi pas une occasion d'aller plus loin avec un beau brun qui lui plairait… Ou un blond. Elle s'attendait encore à craquer un jour pour Naruto. Elle n'était plus aussi attachée à Sasuke et, si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Naruto, l'affection qu'elle lui portait était telle qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à lui résister s'il lui faisait des avances sérieuses. L'inviter à Ichiraku n'était évidemment pas sérieux à ses yeux et, heureusement, songeait-elle, Naruto était incapable de savoir faire ce type d'avances là. Il ne se passerait jamais rien à moins qu'elle ne le décide.

Lorsque Sasuke avait soudainement grogné, elle s'était retournée sur lui et l'avait donc trouvé au beau milieu de la chambre, sceptique au possible, tenant du bout des doigts une espèce de chose étrange en dentelle noire qui, à ses yeux, ressemblait à un poulpe sans tête.

Sakura s'était contenue de rougir, mais elle avait fini par comprendre ce que le brun voulait, sans oser le demander.

« C'est un porte jarretelle Sasuke. Les pinces servent à tenir des bas. Regarde. »

Et sans que Sasuke ait eu le temps de protester d'un autre grognement pour dire qu'il avait compris, elle avait soulevé sa robe pour lui prouver que les bas tenaient bien en place, grâce à ce qu'il avait pris pour une ceinture biscornue.

« Ok. »

C'était… sexy. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire tourner dans sa tête l'image d'une belle jeune fille en « porte jarretelle » rose. C'était sa coéquipière, mais cette chose était définitivement sexy.

Ils en étaient là, plus du tout gênés de la scène, un peu essoufflés de leur rangement vigoureux. Sakura lui avait offert un verre de soda, elle-même sirotant une grenadine.

« Alors, la suite ? » interrogea finalement Sasuke, voyant que Sakura s'étudiait méticuleusement dans le miroir, semblant persuadée qu'elle y trouverait quelque chose à redire.

Visiblement oui, puisqu'elle traina Sasuke et son soda dans la salle de bain pour sortir d'un placard deux énormes trousses de toilette. L'une contenait des peignes, des brosses, un sèche-cheveux, et différents ustensiles que Sasuke aurait plutôt mis dans la cuisine, mais que Sakura adapta distraitement à l'instrument précédent.

Il l'étudia lisser quelques mèches de cheveux, passionné par cet étrange travail qu'il n'avait jamais vu faire que vaguement en passant devant chez un coiffeur.

« Tu peux me le faire derrière ? Implora soudain la voix de Sakura, ses doigts emmêlés dans les mèches rebelles de sa nuque. D'habitude, je vais chez Ino, mais elle a dit qu'elle amènerait une surprise… Et puis comme tu revenais de mission ce soir, je voulais être sûre d'être là si tu avais besoin de moi. »

Sasuke, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, hésita quelques secondes avant de finir d'un trait son verre, et saisit l'instrument bizarre qui faisait de la magie sur les cheveux des gens. Les cheveux de Sakura étaient vraiment beaux. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour conserver une telle douceur alors qu'elle passait son temps en mission, sans traitement, sans les laver parfois pendant une semaine entière, et déjà être satisfaite de prendre une petite douche avant de repartir illico.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux courts de Sakura étaient d'une perfection lisse à en faire pâlir de jalousie les splendides mèches raides d'Ino Yamanaka.

La jeune femme était partie dans la cuisine reposer les verres. Sasuke s'intéressa alors à la deuxième trousse de toilette, remplie de ce qu'il avait deviné être du maquillage. Il saisit les produits, tentant de deviner à quoi ils servaient, puis lisant ce qu'il comprenait de l'étiquette. Soudain, un petit tube noir attira son attention. Aucune indication claire dessus, mis à part un nom de marque étrangère, ne put le renseigner. Aussi Sasuke dut-il attendre que la kunoichi revienne pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Sakura, comment est-ce que tu appelles ça ? »

Sakura, cette fois-ci, ne put en laisser passer d'avantage. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit face au garçon qu'elle aimait encore malgré toutes leurs aventures, et scanda :

« Bordel, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Uchiha Sasuke ? »

Sasuke ne sut plus où se mettre. Il aurait voulu éviter la confrontation. Lui-même ne savait pas très bien dans quelle mesure il pouvait s'intéresser à tout cela. Pourquoi. Comment il en était venu là. Il décida cependant de respecter la franchise de la medic-nin et de lui répondre le plus clairement possible, avec ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de trouver quelque autre explication valable ce soir. Si tant était que la sienne puisse paraitre valable aux yeux de Sakura.

« Eh bien… je… marmonna-t-il d'abord de mauvaise grâce. Je ne connais pas ce monde là. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ca m'intrigue… Je déteste ne pas savoir quelque chose », acheva-t-il sèchement.

Sakura sembla cesser de réfléchir quelques secondes, ses sourcils froncés s'apaisant et son regard devenant tout à coup un peu lointain. Sasuke faisait la moue. Sasuke faisait une moue contrariée comme il savait si bien les obtenir, mordant légèrement l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant ressortir, ses sourcils écrasant un peu son regard sombre. Sakura ne le trouvait jamais plus sexy que dans ces moments là. Elle en était d'autant plus attirée que c'était en général Naruto qui déclenchait ce genre d'expression. Elle en fut flattée, soulagée, presque, parce que Sasuke n'avait jamais ostensiblement montré qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Et lorsque Sasuke adoptait une expression face à quelqu'un, à cause de ce quelqu'un, ou pour ce quelqu'un, c'était qu'il tenait à la personne en question. Elle avait sous estimé la relation qu'elle avait avec lui. Il était sincère.

« Bon ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement, se retenant de rire devant la justification du brun et faisant disparaitre instantanément du visage de Sasuke toute trace de sentiment. Alors je vais te montrer ! »

Ni une ni deux, Sakura s'attela à expliquer tout ce qu'elle faisait à Sasuke. Il se demanda sérieusement parfois si elle ne se fichait pas de lui. Premièrement parce qu'il connaissait tout de même le mot « fard à paupières », et avait parfaitement deviné à quoi cela servait, deuxièmement parce que certains instruments de torture ne pouvaient simplement pas s'appeler « recourbeur de cils » et servir à cela. Enfin, Sakura lui prit des mains le petit tube noir qu'il avait inconsciemment conservé et lui dit :

« Ca, c'est du mascara. Ca sert à épaissir les cils. Celui là est noir, mais il y a plein d'autres couleurs. »

Sasuke était curieux. C'était un fait avéré depuis longtemps, mais il ne pensait pas l'être au point d'oser poser des questions sur le sujet.

« Comment tu peux te mettre tous ces trucs sur la figure ? Tu en as tant besoin que ça ? »

Sakura le regarda tout en finissant d'appliquer une touche de poudre par-dessus son fond de teint. Elle se doutait bien que Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre quelles complications impliquait son sexe en matière d'apparence. Elle savait également que, pour lui, tout ça devait paraître inutile. D'autant plus que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais du l'étudier, et encore moins la regarder comme une femme, alors il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Cependant, elle décida d'amorcer une manœuvre. Elle trouvait l'occasion de se rapprocher de lui et d'avoir cet échange trop belle pour s'arrêter là et le laisser partir, encore sur sa faim. Elle était certaine qu'Ino trouverait les mots pour s'exprimer, elle. C'est en se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec la jeune femme blonde qu'elle sut exactement ce qu'il fallait dire, et tant pis si Sasuke était choqué ou prenait peur, elle voulait qu'il essaie un peu de comprendre, qu'il en ait les moyens.

« Sasuke, tu te regardes souvent dans un miroir ?

Tous les matins avant de partir en mission, oui, rétorqua Sasuke, surpris de l'interrogation.

Alors essaie ça, gloussa doucement Sakura en lui jetant le petit tube noir qu'il attrapa d'un geste vif et précis. Ensuite, regardes-toi dans la glace comme tu le fais chaque matin par habitude, et tu verras la différence. »

Le brun hésita un instant. Tous ces trucs de fille, à la base, n'étaient pas pour lui. Il se demandait ce qu'il foutait encore dans cette pièce. Il aurait du fuir Sakura et ses sous-vêtements en dentelle depuis bien longtemps désormais. Mais à présent qu'il y était, non seulement il ne pouvait plus reculer, mais en plus, il voulait comprendre. La vie à Konoha lui paraissait un peu morne depuis quelques temps et, s'il aimait plus que tout les missions pour cette raison, il adorait par-dessus tout se trouver des activités intéressantes à même le village. Pour changer.

Alors Sasuke dévissa ce qu'il prit pour le bouchon du pot bizarre. Deux secondes plus tard, il le retournait en voyant un liquide noir et gluant couler sur son pouce. Bon, il avait trouvé le sens. Maintenant, il fallait essayer de savoir comment utiliser cette brosse pour se… peigner les cils ?

Sakura décida de l'aider un peu, voyant qu'il n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir entier et qu'il risquait surtout de se coller le pinceau dans l'œil.

« Sasuke-kun, pars du bas vers le haut, seulement pour les cils du haut. Ils déteindront assez sur ceux du bas pour faire de l'effet. Fais comme quand tu brosses les mèches derrière ta tête. »

Alors, Sasuke eut une illumination. Il sut exactement comment faire, louchant un peu, regardant ses cils devenir brillants et poisseux sous les petits coups de la brosse. Il avait pris l'habitude de brosser les cheveux rebelles qui remontaient derrière son crâne dans le sens du poil. Non pas que c'était lui qui avait décidé qu'ils devaient absolument rebiquer dans cet effet « sortie de coiffeur » absolument ridicule, mais il s'était résigné au fait que s'il brossait dans n'importe quel autre sens, il ne faisait qu'emmêler d'avantage ces stupides mèches.

« Héhé, tu te débrouilles bien », commenta la jeune fille, derrière lui, passionnée par l'application et la concentration de l'homme.

Sasuke se retourna alors vivement, rendit la chose noire rebouchée à Sakura, puis cligna des yeux, les sentant lourds, subissant un peu le froid que l'air sur le rimmel séchant déclenchait sur ses paupières. Sakura, face à lui, semblait perdue dans une contemplation adoratrice. Au moment où elle allait avancer une main pour saisir le visage si attirant de son coéquipier, Sasuke, pressé, se retourna de nouveau et fit face à son reflet.

Et pour la première fois de son existence, Sasuke se trouva beau.

Il y avait là un magnifique jeune homme aux trais fins et bien dessinés, son corps entier proportionné à sa stature imposante. Il avait des cheveux couleur corbeau, deux mèches encadraient son visage au teint pâle et pur, mettant en valeur d'immenses yeux sombres et brillants, la paupière aux longs cils battant lascivement sous le poids inhabituel du maquillage.

« Merde… » chuchota Sasuke, son visage figé en une expression de surprise qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le charme de son regard si rarement expressif.

Sasuke ne s'était jamais trouvé beau. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé laid non plus. Il avait toujours été incapable d'avoir un avis défini sur son physique, et de toute façon, ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Premièrement parce que lorsqu'il se regardait enfant dans une glace, il revoyait trop son frère pour étudier autre chose que sa haine dans son reflet. Deuxièmement parce que ça ne l'intéressait tellement pas qu'il n'y faisait pas attention. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il se plaisait ou pas. Pourquoi il plaisait tant aux filles. Pourquoi on disait de lui qu'il était beau. De toute façon, il était habitué à son image, il ne pouvait pas avoir d'avis concret sur la question.

Mais le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas lui. Du moins, s'il l'était, il possédait quelque chose que Sasuke n'avait pas d'ordinaire, et qui le mettait en valeur à ses yeux. Justement parce qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il était autre. Parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à cela et que, évidemment, il trouvait l'image intéressante. Il ne s'était jamais vu ainsi, alors il jugeait de l'apparence en face de lui.

Sakura, qui avait un peu reculé pour le laisser étudier son nouveau visage, sourit légèrement. Ino était véritablement un génie de l'esthétique. Elle arrivait même à faire comprendre en quoi elle pouvait être importante aux yeux de certains. Parvenir indirectement à le faire comprendre à Uchiha Sasuke en personne était certainement l'une des choses les plus incroyables qu'elle ait faites hors heures de travail.

« Sakura… susurra alors Sasuke, légèrement défait.

Oui ? s'enquit-elle gentiment.

Je ne suis pas une fille. »

Sakura hoqueta, hallucinée par la remarque décalée du brun.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Je ne suis pas une fille, répéta Sasuke, calmement.

Heu, oui, je le savais figures-toi, s'impatienta Sakura, l'air nerveux et un peu perdu.

Je ne veux pas mettre tout ça.

Bein, ça dépend, moi je m'en fiche, si tu en as envie… souffla-t-elle, repartant sur un petit nuage à l'idée des magnifiques yeux noirs de Sasuke cerclés de khôl.

Non. »

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se faire comprendre. Il avait envie d'essayer toutes ces choses étranges. D'opérer la magie encore une fois. Mais pas sur lui. Il voulait retrouver son visage normal. Il ne voulait pas plus, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec cette chose qui allait forcément finir par lui dégouliner des yeux.

Sakura, de son côté, finit par réaliser ce qu'insinuait Sasuke. Elle n'était peut-être pas très douée en décodage d'Uchiha potentiellement dérouté, mais elle décida que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait vouloir dire avec ce qu'il avait réussi à prononcer. Compliqué…

« Sasuke-kun ?

Quoi ? rétorqua sèchement le ninja.

Tu veux que je soie ton cobaye ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'il essayait d'exprimer depuis maintenant cinq minutes, sans pour autant pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il désirait.

« Oui. »

A suivre

Ce n'est pas palpitant, mais c'est vraiment drôle de mettre Sasuke dans cette situation^^. J'espère simplement qu'il n'est pas OOC. (Je ne me base pas sur le débile fou furieux qu'il est devenu, hein, mais sur toute la période où il avait une personnalité.)


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Mascara

Auteur : Tookuni

Genre : Scène de vie, Humour, PWP, le moins d'OOC possible, ce sera comme toujours, selon interprétation.

Rating : T

Résumé : Un soir où Sasuke passe se faire soigner chez elle, il découvre Sakura tentant laborieusement de se mettre sur son trente et un. Il se trouve vite emporté dans le tourbillon d'événements que déclenche cette activité intrigante, et finit même par se prendre au jeu. Sakura trouvera en lui un allié de taille inattendu en matière d'esthétique, mais une soirée si fièrement commencée finira-t-elle réellement d'une manière aussi simple ?

Mascara

_Chapitre 2_

Lorsque Naruto entra dans la pièce toujours impeccable que constituait le salon de Sakura, il s'étonna d'entendre un fond musical démodé que Sakura ne mettait jamais, préférant les chanteurs à la mode. Cela ressemblait un peu à un ancêtre de techno, semblait-il. La femme qui chantait avait une voix forte et ses cadences rythmées, pour qui connaissait la chanson et l'avait appréciée enfant, donnaient vraiment envie de danser.

Naruto n'avait jamais _dansé _devant qui que ce soit. Naruto n'avait pas plus dansé qu'il n'avait jamais participé à aucune soirée, et que de toute façon il n'y avait jamais été convié, alors l'envie elle-même, parce qu'elle était difficile à assouvir, ne l'avait jamais saisi totalement. Du moins, pas en public. Il se coula doucement dans l'appartement vide en fête, tentant de ne pas mettre de terre partout. Il avait pris l'habitude, sous le prétexte de petites blessures bénignes, de visiter Sakura assez souvent. Il ne la voyait plus assez à son goût, il ne sentait plus ce parfum léger et si féminin effleurer ses narines à chaque début de mission. Il avait besoin de cette présence féminine amie dans sa vie difficile. Il faisait comme Sasuke. Il alignait les missions, bêtement mais surement. Il ne s'ennuyait pas parce qu'il s'entrainait toujours et que cela lui suffisait. Il ne s'ennuyait pas parce qu'il avait des copains partout. Mais la présence d'une jeune fille, même ninja, dans son existence, lui manquait beaucoup.

Sakura, surtout, était un peu protectrice avec lui sous ses dehors hargneux et agressifs. Il avait l'impression d'être gâté, couvé, disputé, peut-être comme par une mère, plutôt par une grande sœur… Et parfois, Sakura était plus gamine que lui, plus sûre d'elle et plus imprudente, plus excitée, plus sincère, alors il avait envie de la protéger, de l'aimer, de partager des morceaux de son existence sanglante avec elle.

Son statut à elle était devenu, à ses yeux, presque aussi spécial et incompréhensible que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sasuke, entre haine, rivalité, compassion, ressemblance, mésentente, adoration. Il aimait ces contrastes. Ils étaient difficiles à accepter, à définir, et c'était cela qui faisait leur intérêt. Ses raisons changeaient tout le temps, ses sentiments n'avaient pas forcément de sens, évoluaient, ils n'étaient jamais les mêmes. Et grâce à ces deux là particulièrement, il ne se sentait jamais seul, parce qu'il pensait à eux, et en était heureux.

Il n'avait pas masqué sa présence, aussi s'attendait-il à ce que Sakura lui saute dessus en hurlant comme une folle des « Naruto ! Bordel ! C'est le soir pour ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore fait comme saloperie ? Mon lit est _propre_ alors si tu tombes dans les pommes, tu dors _par terre_ ! »

Il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il entendit un mouvement bien peu féminin dans la salle de bain, et vit sortir de la chambre une haute silhouette noire qui le dévisagea d'un air extrêmement sérieux. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se mit en position de défense, persuadé, avec la tête que faisait son coéquipier, qu'il allait se faire agresser. Sasuke semblait très concentré, dégouté d'avoir été arrêté dans une tâche quelconque, et en même temps bizarrement soulagé. Il eut l'air de l'étudier rapidement, puis reporta son attention sur son visage d'un air extrêmement grave qui annonçait à Naruto beaucoup d'ennuis.

« Ah. Tu tombes bien toi », lança Sasuke, acariâtre, en se dirigeant vers lui.

Naruto sentit soudain son cœur estomac directement dans ses intestins, puis remonter jusqu'à la gorge dans un parfait effet yoyo. Il ne réalisa d'abord pas pourquoi Sasuke était si beau ce soir là. Oh, il voulait bien reconnaitre, en son fort intérieur, que cet enfoiré de Sasuke avait une bien belle gueule, que c'était dégueulasse, pas juste, et qu'il avait assez pour lui comme cela. Mais ce soir, Sasuke avait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le cadre ou avec sa présence même dans l'appartement de Sakura. Elle lui avait expliqué que Sasuke aussi s'était fait virer de l'hôpital, non pas parce qu'il faisait des blagues aux infirmières en se promenant nu dans les couloirs à des heures indécentes, mais justement parce qu'elles auraient été plus que ravies de pousser le brun à ce genre d'extrémités.

Ce soir là, donc, Sasuke avait des yeux plus expressifs, plus brillants, plus magnifiques que jamais. Comment pouvait-il être encore plus beau ? Oui, les yeux… songea tout à coup Naruto, hypnotisé par le regard cendre qui le scrutait. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion que Sasuke l'avait saisi par le bras et le trainait vers la salle de bain d'où vint un « Bonsoir Naruto ! » si enjoué qu'il fut presque heureux que Sasuke soit là. Sasuke, de par sa seule présence, arrivait à faire sortir Sakura du bunker sentimental qu'elle s'était créé. Elle était plus expressive lorsqu'il était présent, elle retrouvait un peu le rôle simple et la fraicheur qu'elle leur avait apportés enfant. Il trouvait cela d'autant plus agréable qu'elle en resplendissait.

Là, dans la salle de bain, il trouva Sakura assise sur un tabouret, les yeux fermés pour certaines sombres raisons qu'il ne souhaita pas imaginer, et découvrit une panoplie complète d'ustensiles divers, servant visiblement à se maquiller, autour de l'évier, par terre, et même sur le bord de la baignoire.

C'est ce qui lui fit soudain comprendre ce que Sasuke avait de différent de d'habitude, et qui le rendait si étrange, si attirant, si inhumainement beau. Le brun ne le regardait pas encore, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans les produits étalés autour de lui. Naruto le saisit alors par le col et le retourna vivement pour le regarder dans les yeux, estomaqué.

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cils ? » demanda le blond, réalisant l'épaisseur artificielle des beaux cils d'ordinaire déjà longs et fournis.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, fit lâcher Naruto d'un air méprisant et reprit ses activités, grognant :

« Tu devrais essayer, quoi que je doute que ça puisse t'arranger. »

Naruto ne voulait pas essayer. Ino lui avait fait assez peur sur ce sujet, sa sexy méta en avait appris assez à son contact, il ne voulait pas recommencer, surtout si c'était Sasuke qui le maquillait. Ah ! Il y avait un problème là aussi. Sasuke ne se maquillait pas, de toute façon. Il était en revanche bel et bien, visiblement, en train de maquiller Sakura.

Naruto resta interloqué deux secondes, alors que le brun se penchait sur elle pour déposer une sorte de pinceau noir sur ses paupières toujours fermées, concentré en tomate mûre. Preuve en était que son Sharingan était activé, visiblement pour plus de précision.

« Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Sasuke en se relevant, faisant sursauter Naruto.

Naruto en pensait qu'elle avait l'air un peu bête, assise comme ça sur son petit tabouret, avec sa jolie robe, ses petits talons, ses yeux fermés et son air interrogatif. Mais Naruto pensa aussi tout à coup que la robe lui allait divinement bien, que dans cette position, on voyait un bout de dentelle rose retenue par une ficelle de même matière dépasser du jupon, que les jambes de Sakura étaient vraiment belles pour une kunoichi, que ses cheveux semblaient encore plus doux que d'ordinaire, que le trait noir sur ses yeux, alors qu'elle les ouvrait légèrement pour les cligner, faisait ressortir à l'infini les éclats verts qui y luisaient déjà fermement qu'elle était magnifique.

« Heu… Waouh », finit-il par prononcer, pas très sûr que ce soit la réponse que Sasuke attendait.

Sasuke grogna de nouveau. Il faudrait développer, et rapidement, il semblait s'impatienter.

« Tu es superbe, Sakura-chan ! s'exclama t-il finalement, faisant trainer la fin de sa phrase, comme il avait coutume de le faire pour exprimer son admiration pour la jeune fille.

Bon, je m'en doute, de ça, commenta Sasuke, agacé, coupant Sakura qui allait le remercier, peu à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il manque ? Quelle couleur je mets sur ses yeux ? Est-ce que la poudre sur les joues est bien ? »

Naruto manqua de nouveau l'attaque. Heureusement que Sasuke n'avait pas dit « blush », pensa-t-il, il serait mort sur le coup. Il balbutia un peu avant de répondre clairement :

« Bein, les joues, je 'sais pas ce que t'as fait, mais elle est super mignonne. On voit plus la cicatrice de la semaine dernière, et on dirait qu'elle rougit un peu, naturellement. Pour les yeux, je ne sais pas trop… 'Faut pas mettre du noir sur la paupière du bas ? demanda-t-il, se rappelant soudain plus ou moins bien de ce que lui avait expliqué Ino en long, en large, et en travers.

Si, c'est ça Naruto, sourit Sakura, les yeux refermés pour bien laisser sécher le liquide noir. Mais on met du crayon, là. Sous les cils, en haut et en bas. »

Sasuke se traita mentalement d'imbécile d'avoir commencé par le pinceau. Bon, tant pis, il ferait avec. Naruto put alors voir le jeune homme à l'œuvre, dessinant de fins traits noirs marqués sur les yeux de Sakura, sa langue placée entre ses dents en une mimique concentrée qu'il ne se permettait qu'en lisant des rouleaux.

Naruto était le type de personne qui s'investit vite dans n'importe quelle entreprise qui lui semble plus ou moins intéressante, et toujours dans une aventure qui implique ses amis. Aussi se trouvât-il immédiatement porté par la scène, enveloppé dans ce monde inconnu, rose, superficiel, dans lequel Sasuke plongeait Sakura. Il alla farfouiller à gauche à droite, comprenant à quoi servaient certaines choses, écartant de ses mains des ustensiles bizarres dont il ne voulait surtout pas connaitre l'intérêt. Soudain, alors que Sasuke tirait de plus en plus la langue en tentant de dessiner les pointes sous les paupières, Naruto s'exclama :

« Oooh ! Du vernis à ongles ! »

Sasuke acheva son trait tandis que Sakura gloussait, amusée.

« Oui, il va falloir que j'en mette aussi, déclara-t-elle. Mais je t'interdis d'essayer sur moi Naruto, ajouta-t-elle en sentant la catastrophe venir.

Oui, bon, je pense bien… grommela ce dernier, se sachant trop maladroit pour une tâche nécessitant tant de précision. J'ai le droit de fouiller dedans ? demanda-t-il ensuite, les yeux brillants de convoitise devant toutes les couleurs qui s'offraient à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, ajouta Sakura tandis que Sasuke se renfrognait dans son coin, attendant qu'elle finisse de bouger pour finir le deuxième œil. Tu peux même m'en choisir un pour ce soir !

Tant qu'à faire, cherche aussi un fard potable, qu'on gagne du temps », ordonna Sasuke d'un ton impérieux en saisissant le menton de Sakura pour qu'elle cesse de gigoter.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier. La musique coulait doucement en provenance du salon, la tension palpable qui avait été présente entre Sakura et Sasuke, leur gêne à tous deux, avait disparu à l'instant où Naruto, avec ses gros sabots, son naturel et sa façon d'être quoi qu'il arrive le pire de tous, était entré dans l'affaire. Il ajouta à la musique une ambiance festive, une forme de joie de vivre qui mit à l'aise Sakura. Elle dégageait à présent un bonheur simple que Sasuke ne savait pas faire sortir d'elle. Il en était très conscient : elle se retenait toujours face à lui, elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle était, tout en faisant des bourdes monstrueuses. Elle tentait de l'ignorer d'une certaine manière pour bien lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'elle. Mais elle se bridait du même coup, s'empêchant d'être naturelle. Sasuke se demandait encore s'il ne serait pas un jour ou l'autre tombé amoureux de cette petite fille s'il avait eu une vie plus simple et qu'elle avait évolué comme cela. Après tout, elle était intéressante.

Son coéquipier blond le sortit de sa réflexion au moment où il terminait le dernier trait noir, fier du résultat, en lui collant juste sous le nez une palette de couleur vive. Non, pas vive. Orange.

« Hé Sasuke ! Regarde c'est cool ça ! »

L'immense sourire stupide de Naruto donna à Sasuke envie de le frapper. Il se retint, mais pas de l'engueuler comme il se devait :

« Mais espèce de crétin je ne la déguise pas pour Halloween ! Tu veux la faire ressembler à un sapin de Noël ? Il n'y a que sur _Toi_ que l'orange a arrêté de choquer ! Elle a les yeux verts bon sang ! Moi ici, tu ne la feras jamais porter ce truc avec une tenue rose ! »

Sasuke savait s'habiller. Sasuke savait aussi, par conséquent, ce qu'était l'esthétique. Sasuke devait même être un grand amateur de goût à l'entendre parler de la sorte. Mais ni Sakura, ni Naruto, ne s'attendaient à une telle explosion pour un vulgaire fard à paupières.

« Hé connard ! J'ai dit « c'est cool ! » ! J'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'elle le mette ! Tiens regarde par là, j'ai trouvé du rose et du blanc ! »

Sasuke posa son regard orageux sur un coin de l'évier. Impressionné, il y découvrit les couleurs qu'il imaginait poser sur son modèle. Il se sentit tout à coup perdu. Que choisir ? Comment la maquiller ? Il avait déjà vu certaines filles mettre deux couleurs qui allaient ensembles, une sur l'intérieur et l'autre sur l'extérieur, mais il n'avait pas vraiment étudié les nuances des autres cas.

Naruto semblait plongé lui aussi dans une réflexion qui ne lui ressemblait pas, se grattant le menton et fronçant les sourcils dans un effort visiblement beaucoup trop pénible pour son propre cerveau. Sakura imagina la fumée sortir par ses oreilles et son nez et le dessus de son crâne se décoller dans une explosion inévitable.

« Ah ! Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à rire malgré elle. Il faut soit faire un dégradé de trois couleurs en partant de la paupière, tu mets le blanc sous le sourcil pour faire ressortir, et sinon tu peux aussi mettre le plus foncé sur le pli de la paupière, parce que ça fait super beau ! Et faudra faire pareil en dessous ! »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, estomaqués. Sasuke avait écarquillé ses beaux grands yeux, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, et Sakura avait quelques cheveux hérissés sur la tête, se rappelant tout à coup que ces paroles étaient empruntées. Empruntées à une certaine Ino Yamanaka, qui savait mieux que quiconque se maquiller à la perfection. Et qui avait visiblement fait son exposé au blond.

« Naruto… Quand Ino t'as dit tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, pas vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir.

Bein…hésita le jeune homme, se grattant nerveusement la tête, une goutte de sueur coulant lentement le long de sa tempe. Je trouvais ça joli pour la sexy méta…

Sakura ne bouge pas ! » ordonna Sasuke avant même que la jeune femme ne se lève pour frapper le blond, menaçant de détruire les efforts de toute une soirée.

Sasuke et Naruto se disputèrent ensuite pour savoir s'il fallait utiliser un crayon pour rallonger les sourcils ou pas. Il fut décidé qu'on n'y toucherait pas, l'un ayant trop peur de se rater, et l'autre préférant Sakura naturelle. Les lèvres de Sakura subirent à peu près le même sort, sauf qu'ils réussirent à se mettre d'accord. Enfin, Sasuke mit d'accord Naruto en le menaçant de lui faire avaler tous les tubes de la pièce. Puis, tandis qu'il achevait son œuvre d'art, Naruto fut chargé d'aller chercher dans un placard un grand sac cliquetant, semblant contenir un trésor. Emerveillé, il y découvrit une montagne de bijoux qui, s'ils n'étaient pas tous en toc, auraient valu des milliards. Aux yeux de Naruto qui n'en avait jamais eu autant dans les mains de toute sa vie, c'était simplement magnifique. Il fut également préposé au démêlage des chaines et bracelets sélectionnés pendant que Sasuke tentait de faire une demi-queue esthétique aux cheveux courts de sa coéquipière, les attachant avec une barrette argentée. Il avait toujours trouvé que les cheveux attachés lui allaient très bien. Elle serait aussi plus à l'aise pour bouger.

Sasuke aida le pauvre Naruto à finir sa besogne tout en discutant avec ses coéquipiers. Sakura ne s'était pas encore regardée dans la glace, attendant le résultat final avec impatience mais voulant conserver la surprise totale.

Naruto, lui, s'était passionné par la préparation et s'enthousiasmait alors pour la soirée. On lui avait expliqué la raison de l'investissement de Sasuke et il avait tout à coup réalisé :

« Ah ! Mais je sais ce qu'elle ramène comme surprise !

Chut Naruto, si tu le dis, elle le saura, et tu mourras, railla Sasuke, que le comportement parfois hystérique d'Ino avait fini par amuser, tant qu'elle ne s'approchait pas trop de lui.

C'est sûr ! renchérit Sakura, hilare devant l'image d'un Naruto éviscéré par le côté sadique de sa meilleure amie.

Pff… marmonna le blond, frustré. J'aimerais bien venir m'amuser avec vous moi. Sasuke s'en fout lui, il 'aime pas faire la fête !

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de passer une nuit entière dans une boite à sardines bondée à se dandiner sur de la mauvaise musique et à payer à prix d'or une bière qui est meilleure chez moi, rétorqua Sasuke.

Ca c'est parce que t'as des goûts de luxe, tu ne sais pas t'amuser simplement Sasuke ! reprit Naruto, chauffé par le mépris dans la voix de son acolyte.

Eh bien figure toi que si ça ne m'amusait pas d'être ici je serais déjà rentré, crétin !

Monsieur l'asocial arrive à apprécier d'être avec des gens maintenant ? Hein ?

Bordel de merde les garçons ça suffit ! » hurla Sakura, qui avait laissé la veine de sa tempe grossir à vue d'œil avant de réagir.

Un peu plus et elle balançait aussi bien sa droite que son gauche, l'une dans la tête de Naruto, l'autre dans celle de Sasuke. Pas de cadeau pour les gamins capricieux qui risquaient de foutre la merde dans son appartement.

« Naruto ! reprit-elle, toujours en colère, tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait d'elle le plus possible, venant d'achever de fixer un dernier bracelet à sa cheville. Si tu veux venir, tu n'as qu'à le dire ! Au moins, moi aussi j'aurais une surprise ! Sasuke ! ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton, puis se reprenant, heu, merci beaucoup… »

Et sans autre préavis, Sakura alla se regarder dans son grand miroir, les deux jeunes hommes la suivant silencieusement, l'un encore surpris de l'invitation, l'autre satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses. A peine entré dans le salon, Sasuke sentit le sol trembler.

Sakura s'était regardée dans le miroir. Sakura s'était regardée dans le miroir et ne s'était pas reconnue. Sakura s'était trouvée belle. Elle qui se reprochait ses jambes bien trop musclées, ses seins trop petits, son front trop grand. Elle qui n'arrivait même pas à apprécier les couleurs splendides de ses yeux qui gueulaient atrocement avec ses cheveux roses. Elle qui, comme tant de filles, ne se trouvait que des défauts et tentait simplement de s'arranger avec des tissus et des peintures, s'était trouvée si transformée qu'elle avait aimé se regarder. Elle en avait eu le cœur battant. Qu'allaient dire ses amies ? Allait-elle être aussi à l'aise qu'Ino pour danser ? Elle qui n'avait, semblait-il, aucun complexe, qui devait n'avoir peur qu'en son fort intérieur et passer outre pour danser tout son saoul ? Elle ne savait pas, n'en était pas sure, mais elle se trouvait magnifique, féminine, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait plaire à la terre entière. Jamais elle n'était parvenue à une telle perfection. Mais il était vrai que jamais elle n'avait pris le risque de se faire un maquillage aussi voyant. Et c'était Sasuke. Sasuke, le garçon qui lui avait plu tant d'années, le garçon qui avait en grande partie déjà fait ce qu'elle était actuellement, qui l'avait encore une fois transformée. Ne pouvant retenir sa joie, elle s'était jetée sur lui, trop heureuse pour se contenir, au risque de lui déplaire et de se faire esquiver.

Mais Sasuke n'avait pas esquivé. Il savait parfaitement ce que Naruto, avec ses conseils et ses indications, et lui, avec ses mains et ses yeux, avaient réussi à faire de Sakura. Il savait, lui, que Naruto la trouvait déjà charmante. Il n'avait pas d'avis particulier sur elle, mais ne la trouvait pas laide du tout. Il n'avait fait que mettre en valeur des charmes qu'elle avait déjà, suivant un goût esthétique très masculin, mais ce goût là allait visiblement comme un gant à Sakura. Mais elle, une fille, Sakura, surtout, devait voir cela bien différemment. Alors il fit l'effort de ne pas contrer son étreinte et d'entendre l'immense « Merci ! » dont elle gratifia son tympan.

« Je t'interdis de m'embrasser, grogna-t-il en revanche, il y avait des limites… De un parce que je ne veux pas de cette chose gluante sur ma joue, ensuite parce qu'il faudrait t'en remettre, et là, tu te débrouilles toute seule. »

Sakura se détacha de lui, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres luisantes, les yeux humides de joie. Naruto souriait également, heureux pour elle, en admiration devant la déesse que Sasuke avait réussi à dévoiler, et déjà enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller danser avec elle. Evidemment, ils ne danseraient pas tous les deux. Evidemment, ce n'était pas tout à fait danser non plus, comme l'avait si bien souligné Sasuke. C'était plutôt se dandiner sur de la mauvaise musique dans une boite à sardines. Mais c'était subir tout ça avec des gens qu'il aimait, et c'était la seule chose que Naruto espérait.

Tout à coup, alors que tout aurait dès à présent du se calmer puisque Sakura était prête et qu'il leur restait une heure avant qu'on vienne la chercher, Naruto se sentit alpagué par quelque chose. Enfin, quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha et qui grognait qu'il interdisait également fermement à Naruto de se présenter en soirée dans une tenue de dépravé pareille –c'est-à-dire son uniforme noir de Jounin. Sakura s'étonna un peu, mais elle n'était plus à ça près, et Naruto fut emporté par un Sasuke motivé dans l'ombre du soir qui tombait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke était revenu. Pas seul, évidemment. Mais surement pas avec Naruto. Parce que Naruto ne portait pas de jeans. Moulants qui plus est. Parce que Naruto ne sentait pas non plus d'autre parfum que sa propre odeur. Parce que Naruto était certes orange, mais qu'il ne mettait pas de chemises. Enfin, parce que Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à dresser ses cheveux rebelles pour en faire une masse éparpillée savamment, humide d'un peu de gel.

Sakura posa sa main sur sa bouche grande ouverte sous la surprise.

« Putain de bordel de merde Sasuke ! Naruto est sexy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Sasuke renifla d'un air suffisant. Il était très fier d'avoir fait en sorte que Sakura se plaise, mais que Naruto plaise visiblement à Sakura, c'était un réel exploit.

« Je lui ai fais prendre une douche, parfumé, coiffé. J'ai retrouvé la seule chemise de tout son placard, des baskets, le reste est à moi. »

Naruto avait tout de même le visage de Naruto. D'un Naruto traumatisé à vie, même.

« Il m'a forcé à essayer de rentrer dans la moitié de ses pantalons ! pleurnicha-t-il. Mais il est _maigre_, lui ! cria-t-il, désespéré, puis, en désignant une chaine à pendentif à son cou : ensuite, il a été trouver cette espèce de chose super lourde je ne sais où ! Et je _hais_ le gel ! »

Sakura voulait bien qu'il n'aime pas le gel. Ce n'était pas ça qui rendait Naruto si tout à coup attirant. Bon, d'accord. Naruto portait l'un des jeans de marque parfaitement coupés de Sasuke. Et c'était d'autant plus regardable sur lui qu'il était effectivement plus épais que son camarade. Elle n'aurait jamais pu oser songer que Naruto avait des fesses regardables. Eh bien non, Naruto n'avait pas des fesses regardables. Il avait des fesses à regarder et à mourir heureux juste après.

« Bein, Sasuke-kun… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il est… oh et puis merde ! Ino le dirait, elle ! Il est à violer ! »

Sasuke eut un rictus si satisfait de lui-même que Naruto eut instantanément envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule. Il haïssait plus que tout cet air suffisant chez son coéquipier. Il en oublia même de virer tomate à la remarque de Sakura. Ce fut la jeune femme qui les calma en posant l'ultime question à Sasuke.

« Et toi ? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ? Tu t'es tellement investi…

C'est hors de question, statua le brun, dégouté rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver collé à d'autres gens dans une pièce puant la sueur et l'alcool. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée et je rentre chez moi.

Bon… chuchota Sakura, déçue malgré tout.

Peuh ! De toute façon je vois mal Sasuke essayer de danser, n'importe comment en plus ! Avec son balai dans le cul ! s'esclaffa Naruto, hilare devant l'image, s'affalant sur le canapé, décontracté.

Tss… Tu dis ça, mais on verra comment tu t'en sors, t… commença Sakura pour prendre la défense du brun, même si elle était persuadée que la scène serait à se tordre de rire.

Oh ! J'adore cette chanson ! » coupa Naruto en se levant d'un coup, augmentant le volume sonore de la petite chaine Hi-Fi, la pièce se faisant envahir de sons artificiels et d'un rythme endiablé, si prenant, à ce stade, que même Sakura se sentit de se mettre debout pour l'imiter.

La musique s'envola, Naruto dansa, et ce fut au tour de Sasuke de ramasser sa mâchoire par terre. La voix de Naruto, éraillée, un peu fausse, ne couvrait pas la chanson originale et se faisait supportable. Alors, autant, Naruto était sexy. Autant, présentement, Naruto était devenu un feu-follet charnel qui bondissait sur la musique comme un fou, possédé, riant, grandiose.

Sakura était persuadée que Sasuke pouvait aussi bien danser que lui mais qu'il ne le ferait jamais. D'ailleurs, elle était également persuadée que Naruto ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait. Que pour lui, c'était juste s'éclater. Qu'il ne dansait pas. Que s'il dansait, il ne dansait pas bien. Et s'il bougeait, ce n'était pas gracieux, c'était vrai. S'il sautait, il retombait lourdement. S'il se déhanchait, c'était plus suggestif que sensuel. Mais la stature de Naruto, la force qu'il contenait et la puissance de ses gestes le rendaient impressionnant. Il aurait pu être sur scène.

Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ses pieds se déplaçaient sans but, étrangement, sans réflexion. Il tournait parfois, faisait des acrobaties bizarres. C'était très drôle, très intéressant. Sakura ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Aussi, lorsque Naruto la tira de son fauteuil pour la faire tourner en lui tordant le bras puis la soulever en manquant de la faire tomber, elle se laissa prendre au jeu, les yeux brillants d'envie de s'amuser autant qu'il parvenait à le faire.

La musique s'essouffla, Naruto aussi, Sakura s'écarta bien vite pour éviter tout autre contact foireux avec son ami, et Sasuke parvint à remettre sa mâchoire en place. Naruto avait eu l'air d'un zébulon à ses yeux. Oui, un zébulon, mais un zébulon très à l'aise, avec ses pas visiblement piochés dans des clips d'il y avait vingt ans, et d'un zébulon sexy. _Cherchez l'erreur_.

Naruto se gratta la tête nerveusement et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'Iruka, de télé aux vieux clips démodés mais tellement géniaux, et sa voix finit par s'éteindre pour changer de sujet, le blond redevenant soudainement gueulard et insouciant. Ce comportement, bien qu'il soit énervant et frustrant, avait toujours impressionné Sasuke. Naruto savait si facilement passer du rire aux larmes que c'en était déroutant. Sakura était, pour cela, un peu comme lui. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait beaucoup, malgré tout, rester avec eux. Parce que lui-même ne savait pas faire ça, que c'était intéressant et toujours si imprévisible, que Naruto s'enfonçait dans la stupidité à un point inimaginable et qu'il arrivait aussi à dire des choses trop intelligentes pour son cerveau. De même, Sakura atteignait d'autres extrêmes bien à elle, surtout vis-à-vis dudit Naruto. Elle pouvait être douce et protectrice, et la seconde d'après lui offrir la plus belle droite de toute son existence. Elle progressait chaque jour en la matière. Sasuke regrettait toutes les fois où il en ratait une.

Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, alors que l'attente des deux relookés by Uchiha se faisait pénible, on frappa à la porte. Sakura alla ouvrir, flanquée de ses deux coéquipiers, pressés. Naruto n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, sa patience était trop mise à l'épreuve. Sasuke voulait seulement rentrer chez lui, mais sans rater la réaction de ses camarades quand à la transformation qu'ils avaient opérée.

Ce fut Tenten qui se présenta à eux. Sasuke admira l'audace simple dont elle faisait preuve. Maquillée, un haut féminin, mais un jean et des baskets. Cela semblait lui suffire. Elle était à l'aise, elle-même. Il était vrai qu'elle ne vivait pas la même guerre que se faisaient Ino et Sakura, et qu'elle s'occupait beaucoup moins de son apparence que ces deux là. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle reconnu Sakura, et un long sifflement admiratif fut le début d'une remarque parfaitement réaliste :

« Waouh ! Sakura ! T'es magnifique ! Oh ! Et en plus tu as un partenaire beau g…

Beau gosse. Oui, statua la voix grave de Sasuke, en retrait.

Naruto ! »

L'effet fut le même partout. Dans la rue, Sakura se sentit vraiment contente d'être encadrée par ses deux amis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle sortait en tenue, mais elle sentait une assurance en elle qu'elle n'adoptait jamais d'ordinaire. C'était cela qui la rendait plus belle encore, qui faisait d'elle une personnalité, qui l'imposait aux autres comme complète et impressionnante. Désirable.

Naruto dut rougir plusieurs fois suite à des regards luisants d'envie sur son passage. Sasuke s'en amusa beaucoup et se moqua ouvertement de lui. Même Ino perdit de vue les grands yeux de Sasuke pour baver quelques temps sur la chose immorale et surnaturelle qu'était devenue _Naruto_. Sa surprise à elle était bien petite par rapport à ce que Sakura avait attiré jusqu'à la boite : Hinata était certes très jolie, et Neji était avec elle pour l'accompagner, mais ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre accepté de subir de relooking intégral façon Yamanaka. Sasuke plaignait déjà le Hyuga, mais Hinata ne serait sortie sans lui dans cet endroit mal famé sous aucun prétexte. D'ordinaire, c'était Temari qui venait avec elles. Temari était à Suna. Ino avait voulu qu'elles restent quatre filles, ils seraient six. Et c'était mieux comme ça, parce que Temari attirait les garçons et, soit disant, les éclipsaient. C'était d'autant plus faux que Temari envoyait chier les garçons, mais les interprétations d'Ino étaient impénétrables. Il ne valait de toute façon pas mieux tenter de les pénétrer.

D'ailleurs, sa réaction avait arraché à Sasuke un rictus vainqueur que Naruto, heureusement, n'avait pas remarqué :

« Waouh ! Sakura ! Ton maquillage est parfaitement symétrique, comment tu as réussi à faire ça alors qu'à chaque fois tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ? s'était-elle esclaffée, faisant apparaitre une veine agacée sur la tempe de son amie.

C'est vrai, même que la dernière fois ton œil droit avait tellement coulé qu'on aurait dit un cocard ! » ajouta Tenten, ricanant en se souvenant de la scène.

Sakura décida que griller Sasuke n'était pas très grave. Visiblement, même, Sasuke éprouverait un immense plaisir à prendre pour lui toute la gloire de la transformation. Alors elle gloussa un peu par avance et expliqua :

« Ah, mais c'est Sasuke qui a fait tout le travail ! Avec le Sharingan, ça a du être très facile de faire des traits parfaits !

Hn », grogna Sasuke d'un air si suffisant que Sakura sut d'office qu'elle avait eu raison de lancer la bombe.

Ino avala de travers, hésita une seconde, puis décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il avait bien daigné maquiller Sakura, non ?

« Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle. Tu pourras me maquiller la prochaine fois ? Même moi je n'arrive pas à une telle perfection ! En plus, tu as du goût, tu l'as beaucoup trop maquillée, mais ça fait très joli ! Quand je mets autant de poudre, on dirait une _pute_, parait-il… »

C'était Shikamaru qui lui avait un jour fait la remarque. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise, vexée. D'autant plus qu'il ne faisait jamais attention à elle du point de vue physique. La seule remarque qu'elle ait jamais eue de lui à ce sujet était celle-là. Son avis, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air de le prendre en compte, en tant qu'ami, en tant qu'homme, même, justement, si misogyne était-il, comptait énormément. Elle aurait voulu qu'il écarquille les yeux comme l'avait fait Neji devant Sakura, qu'il avale un peu de travers et ait du mal à articuler qu'il la trouvait ravissante. Pas parce qu'il lui plaisait, mais parce que quelle qu'en soie l'issue, Ino voulait plaire aux personnes de son entourage. Particulièrement Shikamaru et Chouji qui représentaient sa vie entière. Il était facile de contenter Chouji : se déguiser en Yakiniku géant parfum chips au barbecue aurait été amplement suffisant. De plus, Chouji n'avait pas d'avis arrêté sur les femmes. Pour une fois, pour une unique fois, Ino aurait voulu montrer à Shikamaru que les femmes, elle en particulier, pouvaient être passionnantes.

« Hn », avait répondu Sasuke, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi, comment et quand.

Il avait trop apprécié sa soirée et retirait trop de fierté de cette capacité découverte pour perdre une seule occasion de la mettre en valeur. Surtout sur une fille comme Ino, qui était une sorte de stéréotype féminin à la fois intéressant, car ninja, et irrécupérable. Il se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour qu'elle ne s'occupe plus, rien que pour un soir, de ses soi-disant kilos en trop. Il se demandait aussi, surtout, quelle tête pourrait faire Nara Shikamaru devant la beauté de sa coéquipière, lui qui semblait tant ne pas y prendre garde.

Sasuke préférait le physique d'Ino à celui de Sakura. Pas que Sakura soit laide, au contraire. Mais Ino était plus distante avec lui, par la force des choses. Il savait que c'était pour cette raison qu'il la voyait différemment. Elle était également, et ça, tout le monde le savait, mieux foutue que Sakura. Mais elle avait un caractère si bien trempé et si féministe qu'elle en éclipsait ses charmes. Mettre en valeur cette poitrine fournie, cacher ses cuisses trop musclées de kunoichi, souligner encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait ses hanches et sa taille proches de la perfection. Puis accentuer la magnificence de ses yeux bleus, rendre plus personnelle sa blondeur fade, en faire une bombe. Il en fantasmait presque. Ce serait génial. Les idées effleuraient déjà son cerveau inspiré.

Les jeunes gens finirent donc par entrer dans la boite, abandonnant Sasuke derrière eux au grand regret d'Ino. Tenten tenta d'apprendre à Neji à danser, mais finit, tout comme les autres, par se rapprocher de Naruto, parce que Naruto, s'il ne savait pas danser, savait au moins bouger. Il mettait une ambiance incroyable, enjouée, il ne cessait jamais, lançant énergiquement ses pseudos chorégraphies. Et lorsque l'une des jeunes filles lui faisait des appels de phares avec les yeux, il comprenait instantanément qu'un garçon qui ne leur plaisait pas venait trop près et volait à leur secours. Tenten était déchargée de son statut de protectrice. Neji avait assez à faire à s'occuper de sa cousine, qui avait commencé à se sentir à l'aise. Elle seule parvint, à force de sourires joyeux et de mouvements timides, à faire rentrer Neji dans une délicate frénésie Hyuga, qui s'acheva en débauche Uzumaki. Après tout, Neji n'était pas Sasuke.

Le dit Sasuke rentra chez lui, satisfait, après que Naruto ait empêché Sakura de se faire draguer d'un magistral « Elle est avec moi ». Heureusement qu'il savait, lui, au moins, comment réagir dans les circonstances d'une soirée en boite de nuit. Heureusement, surtout, qu'il avait retenu le nécessaire au milieu des propos délirants de Sakura à ce sujet. Naruto ne le remercierait certainement jamais assez. De toute façon, Sasuke n'attendait pas forcément de reconnaissance. Il s'était bien amusé, il était prêt à recommencer avec plaisir.

Il ne sut pas exactement si Sakura avait lu dans ses pensées ou si elle s'était simplement permis cet écart de conduite intentionnellement. Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais, mais il se trouva qu'à chaque soirée sans exception, il fut imposé de maquillage, coiffure et stylisme par toutes les kunoichi de sa promotion. Puis les garçons décidèrent d'assister aux séances, curieux. Enfin, il finit par s'entendre avec eux pour leur donner des conseils ou carrément, comme ce fut le cas avec Naruto, les rhabiller de la tête aux pieds. L'immense « Sasukeeee ! Au secouuurs ! » provenant du blond, qui avait fait vibrer tout son quartier, sur un ton suppliant et désespéré, avait largement suffi à le convaincre. De toute façon, s'il avait refusé, Naruto ne l'aurait pas lâché.

Pour lui qui n'aimait pas sortir, c'était amusant. Qui plus est, c'était un terrain de plus sur lequel il semblait être passé professionnel. Il serait certainement devenu jaloux de Naruto s'il n'avait pas pu compenser son incapacité à prouver qu'il pouvait danser. Chacun avait son truc. Il gérait les apparences, les débuts, les attitudes et les ambiances psychologiques, Naruto s'occupait du reste, de la suite. Encore une fois, ils se complétaient, et ils aimaient ça, rejetant la faute sur l'autre lorsque quelque chose se passait mal.

Sasuke avait gardé le petit tube noir nommé « Mascara » qui avait déclenché toute l'aventure. Il n'aimait pas ça. Cela ne lui servait à rien. Mais il l'avait placé sur un meuble, bien en vue, comme un trophée de plus dans sa vie plus si morne.

FIN

Bon, j'espère que tout va bien, que rien ne vous a choqués… Je pense avoir oublié de justifier deux ou trois petites choses à gauche à droite. J'ai du zapper également certaines descriptions d'événements, mais ça allait devenir trop long… Je trouve ça un peu plat, mais le sujet n'est pas très palpitant… Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, je me suis amusée comme pas possible à écrire cette fiction et surtout à mettre en place les situations qui devaient faire rire.

J'ai du mal à savoir ce que ça rend finalement, j'espère que vous pourrez m'en dire quelque chose =). Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
